Khloe Cena story
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: This is the story about Khloe Cena the oldest child of John and Stephanie Cena... followed Khloe as she continue the McMahon-Cena legacy, in the family business, the WWE.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Khloe Cena story

Disclaimers: do not owns of characters that will appearances in this story, and including the McMahon family, John Cena, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Triple H, or characters….

Author notes: I do own of the children that will appearances in this story…. This story revolves around Stephanie and John Cena oldest child Khloe Cena. All of the children have been soared for this story.

Introductions

Khloe Elizabeth Cena is all grown up enters the family business after she Graduation College with a degree in business… Khloe is learns the business form her mom and dad, and her grandparents Linda and Vince. Khloe travel with company learns everything she can.

At the same times, she is currently involved in a relationship with a superstar. John is overprotective father when it comes to his daughters dating; wait when he finds out whom Khloe is dating... Khloe is currently dating Matthew Levesque, aka, Xavier…

There are a few peoples who know is that Matt and Khloe are dating, there are Khloe's sister Sophia, her cousin Declan. Matt's sister, Danielle knows about Khloe and Matt... Khloe and Matt began dating several months ago; they are keep their relationship under wrapped for obviously reasons.

Moreover, they enjoy being with each other's in private, but on the road it very hard, knows that their fathers are always on the road, so they're private moments are stolen moments. Khloe is loving every moments of her relationship with Matt, he is so sweet and gentleman with her…

Can Khloe and Matt kept their relationship a secret knows who they parents are, or will trouble happen? Who will be more annoy?

Main characters:

Khloe Cena, 23, my character

Matthew "Matt" Levesque, 25, aka, Xavier, my character.

Characters:

Cena family

Stephanie Cena, CEO and owner of WWE.

John Cena, chairman

Sophia Cena, 21, (college student study to a sport doctor, my character)

John "JJ" Cena, 18, (college student, my character)

Anthony Cena. 16, (high school, my character)

Victoria "Vicky" Cena 13, (my character)

The Levesque family,

Paul Levesque, working for the WWE, as senior official backstage.

Dawn Levesque,

Danielle Levesque 23, (my character)

Sean Michael Levesque, 19, (college student my character)

Mystique "Misty" Levesque 13, (my character)


	2. Chapter 2 prologue

Khloe Cena story

Prologue

Xavier has been a WWE superstar for near two years now, he almost wrestlers in darks match, and superstars. He final is getting his shot at the biggest time, and he was in the Royal rumble match and a shot at either World title or the prestigious WWE Championship, a title he dad once held….

Xavier enter the royal rumble at number 16, and began battling with top WWE Superstars, such as Wade Barrett and others, as Barrett attempt to eliminating Xavier from the match, Xavier reversal it and eliminating Barrett from the royal rumble match, and Barrett was angry that a young rookie eliminating him from the rumble match… Khloe who was watching backstage on one of the monitor was smile brightly because her boyfriend was still in the rumble match…

Unfortunately, Xavier eliminating by the same guy he eliminating when Barrett pulled Xavier out of the ring… He walked backstage rejects, and he dad try to offer some words, but he walk toward his locker-room, inside and waiting inside his locker-room was his girlfriend, who hug him and comfort him…


	3. Chapter 3 A private stolen moment

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 3- a private, stolen moment

_**January 28, 2013 **_Monday night RAW was in Las Vegas Nevada, Sin city, and at the Thomas & Mack Center, and only 24 hours after, the Royal rumble pay per view event, everyone is still buzz about the Rock return and winning the WWE Championship from cm punk. As cm punk was in the ring with Paul heyman whining and complaining about how he losing the WWE title, Vince walked out the entranceway.

Khloe snuck off to be with her boyfriend Matt in his lockerroom. She arrives at his lockerroom and open the door lockerroom, smile, and he smile back he was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

She closes the door behind walked to over and sat down next him, and he turns his attention from the TV to her. She closer moves to him, he places his hand on her legs, and she places her hand on his thigh…

Hi gorgeous, he says, huskily

Hi, yourself, sexy, she says, as they kiss gently and they smile at each other.

I am glad you are here, I could not take one more second of punk whine, he says, as Khloe smile.

Well I am here now sexy. Are you ready for your first match on the flagship show Monday night RAW, she says, as she slips her hand up his thigh.

Yes, I am beat Barrett, he says, as he touch her face gently.

I know you are, sexy, she says…

They private stolen moment was short live, when they were a knock at the door, telling him it was time, the groaned softly, they didn't want to move from the couch and each other, but their had no choice.

They stood up together and walk toward the door, before Khloe could reach for the doorknob Matt pulled her into his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss leave her breathless. They walked out of the lockerroom and down the corridor toward the gorilla position, chatting.

I am telling you Khloe the 49ers are favorite to win the Super Bowl against the Ravens, he says.

Yea, I know but I think that the Ravens are going to win the Super Bowl, she says.

All right we see Sunday who the will win Super bowl, then, he says.

Fine we will see, I bet you 50 bucks that the Ravens are going to win, she says.

You are on, he says.

Vickie Guerrero spin the wheel again this time for Wade Barrett and it land on choose your opponent, and being arrogant Barrett choose the very young man who eliminating from the Royal Rumble match the previous Xavier, who only to eager to fight Barrett again this time on RAW.

Good luck Matt, she says as he smile at her.

Good luck Matt, Stephanie says, as she was standing at the gorilla position.

Thank you Mrs. Cena, he says.

As Xavier music hits and he walk out to the entranceway, stood there for a few second, before walk down the ramp, and touches some of the fans hand as he walked by them.

He climbs onto the apron and step through the ropes, into the ring with Wade Barrett. The bell sound and the match was underway, Barrett being arrogant taunt the rookie Xavier who remained calm, Barrett back him into the corner, Xavier turn it around and had Barrett in the corner, and began to unload on him with right hand.

He back away from Barrett who looks mad and charges at Xavier who caught him with a couple of armdrags to the delight of the fans who were firmly in the rookie corner, for this match…

Barrett charge him again and Xavier hits a dropkick that send Barrett retreating into the corner, then Barrett charge at him again misses clothesline, but turns and stuns him with a back heel kick.

Barrett stomp him in the corner, a few times, before kicking him in the head, he taunt the crowds, who boo him merciless and then began chanting Xavier's name, to courage him to fight back,

Xavier! Xavier! Xavier! They chanting repeatedly and he did fight back…

Barrett regain control by kicks Xavier in the ribs, and then he calls for his finishing move, as he pulls down his elbow pad, then he winds up, for the Bullhammer and he charge at Xavier who caught him again in a spinning belly to belly powerslam and got the victory over the Intercontinental champion.

As Xavier slide out of the ring and the ref, follow him and raising his hand in victory and the fans were going wild for Xavier. Khloe was just as excited as Xavier was backstage for his victory over the arrogant Barrett.


	4. Chapter 4 Matt & Khloe

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 4- Matt and Khloe

**February 4, **_**2013 **_Vince McMahon had his hip surgery John Cena was not at RAW he was in Connecticut with his wife Stephanie, so basically Khloe, was running Monday night RAW and Smackdown. Monday night RAW was at the Philips Arena in hot Atlanta, Georgia.

Matt and Khloe were in her hotel room in the bedroom lay on the bed, Matt was Khloe pillow and he didn't mind one bit, this was the only time that they were able to spend time together. Because Khloe would be very busy later running Monday night RAW tonight seeing that her dad was not in Atlanta he was back home in Connecticut attend to business.

You are going to do just fine baby, he says, with smiling and Khloe looked at him.

I hope so, I never been officially in charge of Raw and Smackdown, she says.

Don't doubt yourself Khlo; you are half McMahon half Cena this is in your blood, He says, as he caresses her face...

Thanks for the vote of confidence baby, I really appreciate, she says, as she move close to him and kissed him gently on the mouth...

Soon they were making out on the bed… They had rounded all the bases, but hadn't slid into home plate in the sex department… Khloe ran the tip of her tongue across the center of his lips she wanted access and to taste him too. He open his mouth slight, and she slipped her tongue he taste like cinnamon, and she taste like strawberries.

Matt felt every part of him respond to her and the way she took his tongue and swirled her with his. He was on the receiving end of the kiss, and the thing that Khloe was doing with her tongue, only men dreamed of… Khloe swirling her tongue around his, and it send shivers through his body…

Their kissed slowed to a leisurely pace as they were stretched out on the bed the full length of the bodies they enjoyed being able to touch each other. They stroked each other so lovingly...

Mmm… she against his mouth, as his hands roamed over her body, running from her hips and down past her thighs. Matt flipped her over quickly onto her back, and his leg between hers and her outer leg wrapped instinctively around his…

When they pulled out of the kisses, they were breathless and breathing erotically and they smile softy at each other.

I don't want to move from here, he says huskily

Me either, but we don't have much of choice here sexy, she says raspy...

I know, he says, as he crawled off her, and she got off the bed and walk over to the mirror and fixing her hair and he smile watching her, she looked so sexy, beautiful and gorgeous to him. She was definitely one beautiful woman… and his girlfriend… He always knows that Khloe was beautiful since they were teenagers but they never dated as teenagers, they were good friends. Khloe saw him watching her through the mirror, and she smile...

Why are you smiling like that Matthew, she says, as she turns around and leaned against the dresser…

I am smiling like this because you are my girlfriend, he says…

Ah, yes, lucky you, she says.

Khloe knows that Matt was handsome since he was teenager, he was sexy too, he filled out nicely he was built like a geek god. Moreover, he is her man, too...

I see that gorgeous smile baby you must be thinking about me, he says in huskily voice…

Oh yes, I am smiling like this because you are my boyfriend, who would have thought you and I would be dating, she says.

Probably no one, one thing is for sure,

And, what that baby, she says,

Is when the rest of families find out, about us, he says.

True, it gonna to be very fun when the rest of them outside of Danielle, my cousin Declan and my sister Sophia find out that we are dating, she says.

Ah, yes the three musketeers who know about us, he says.

Nice Matt, but you have to admit they have kept us a secret, she says.

Yes they have, seeing who are parents are, he says, as he got off the bed and walked to over to Khloe. And he kisses her gently on the mouth…

Later on, Monday night RAW was in full swing, Khloe was busy running the show. She didn't care for Brock Lesnar, but she care about the Miz safely and sure enough brock F-5 him. After Khloe Uncle Randy Orton the apex predator defeat Wade Barrett, they show Xavier upon the TitanTron being interview by Josh Matthews…

Xavier you has some week last week, you eliminated the Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett from the royal rumble and the next night you beat him in your very first match, on Monday night RAW, how do you feel, he asks..

I feel pretty damn good right now, Josh, (as Khloe was watching from the monitor at the gorilla position.) I pinned the Intercontinental champion last week, he says...

Couple of days later, Barrett attacks you on Smackdown, Josh, say.

More like an ambush Josh, to me Barrett is a sore loser, because I beat him last week right here on RAW. And it is probably only the beginning of him and I meet in that ring, because if there is one thing my father taught, me never being push around or intimate by anyone, he says, as he walk away from Josh.


	5. Chapter 5 Xavier attack

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 5- Xavier attack Barrett

**February 11, **_**2013 **_Monday night RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee, at the Bridgestone Arena. With six nights to go until Elimination Chamber, pay per view events who is going to gain momentum go into the Chamber….

Khloe was in Matt lockerroom, they were on the couch watching heyman, and soon they quickly turn they attention to each other's… They didn't care for heyman or what he was saying…

Matt pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She got lost in him and his kiss. He claimed her mouth hungrily as he hands roamed over her body. Pulling her close to him, and she let herself go, loving every second of it…. finally, they parted and smiled catching they breathes.

I've wanted to do that all day, he says, leaning his forehead against her… they giggled at the situation…

Really? She teased him, as he pulled her back into a lingering kiss.

Yes, really. He says,

Me, too, she says, as he pulled her back in, into another kiss…

She moaned, as his tongue explored her mouth, his fingers crawled into her hair as they slowed the pace of their kissed. They broke the kiss, and he pulled her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his torso sprawled herself over his body, pushing his body down on the leather couch… his breathing was labored was as her… her eyes filled with lust that making him lose his mind.

She felt his arms enveloping her, pulling her closer to him, and her lips found his again, her tongue pushing them open, taking more, wanting more. When they finally again.

Valentine Day is Thursday and it is too late to make dinner reservation so how about I cook you dinner for Valentine's Day, he says huskily voice, as his hand caress her side...

I would love that, she says raspy voice...

Good be at my apartment around six pm for a home cook meal, he says huskily… as Khloe smile her boyfriend was going to cook for her on the romantic day of the year, Valentine's Day…

Vickie and heyman in her office he is trying to gets her to make stipulation for the WWE Championship between the Rock and cm punk, but Vickie says no… Moreover, she cannot do anything without the approval of Stephanie Cena… Heyman tries talks her into it, by saying this show is hers…

That when Vickie cellphone rang she answers and it was Stephanie calls her phone, and she puts Stephanie on the speaker who began to yells at heyman. Heyman says, well rock should lose the title if he get counted out or disqualified, then Stephanie tell him she will thinks about and let him at the Elimination Chamber. Moreover, heyman start kiss up to Stephanie but Stephanie hang up on him… heyman blames Vickie's cheap cellphone, for losing the calls and he walks away…

As Khloe, dad team with Sheamus and Ryback in a six-man tag team against 3MB Khloe and Matt were still in his lockerroom and they were going over what he was going to do, Wade Barrett.

I can't wait to ambush him for what he did to me, on Smackdown, he says...

Me either baby, I wish I could have did something to him for that attack, but you know, she says

Yeah I know, don't worry baby I am going to get him tonight, he says, as Khloe smile seductive at him...

They turn to the attention to match on the TV and watch Khloe dad John and his teammate Sheamus and Ryback decimated 3MB quickly… Khloe smile she was proud of her dad.

After a couples more matches going by, it was time to Matt to ambush Barrett. They left his lockerroom, and Khloe walks head of Matt and pass Barrett…

Wade Barrett is shown heading to the ring for his match against Kofi Kingston, when Xavier attack him from behind. As the fans were cheering as Xavier attack Barrett…

Xavier throw Barrett into some equipment in the back and then kicks and punches him, he grab Barrett by his head and ram it into a box, and he grab his arm and gave him a short arm clothesline ala, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, until some referee comes runs and breaks it up.

How does it feel Barrett, he says in a dangerous voice as he stomps in the head...

Come Xavier, one referee says, as he usher him away…


	6. Chapter 6 Elimination Chamber

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 6- Elimination Chamber

**February 17, **_**2013, **_Elimination Chamber was at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana… The pay per view event was in full swing…. When they shown backstage and Paul Heyman with Stephanie Cena who is about to tell him her decision regard his request for a stipulation in the WWE Championship match, between WWE Champion the Rock and cm punk…

Stephanie has you come to decision about my request for a stipulation for cm punk match against the Rock, Heyman asks…

I have heyman my decision is that is no stipulation. cm punk will not gain unfair advantage in his match against the WWE Champion the Rock…. She says.

Come on here Stephanie, last month your father has a stipulation for the WWE Championship match, where if the Shield interfere punk lose the title, heyman says...

It was pretty obvious heyman on how cm punk plans to beat the rock… I did come up with a stipulation though if the shield interferes you can say good-bye to the WWE forever heyman. Stephanie says smiling, as the fans cheering.

That not fair, Heyman whine.

I know damn well that you were behind the shield and them helping cm punk retain the WWE championship, so if cm punk wants the WWE title back he is going to have to earn it and beat the Rock one on one tonight, Stephanie says.

You are just like your father, heyman says...

Get out, heyman before I have security escort you, she says…

Heyman walk out the lockerroom angry he wasn't too happy with Stephanie Cena decision for the WWE Championship match between the Rock and cm punk… Stephanie know well that cm punk was going to take the easy away out on beating the rock tonight for the WWE championship.

It was time for John Cena, Sheamus and Ryback to take on the shield in a six-man tag team match…. Ryback rushes the shield on the floor, and we end up in a brawl. Ryback, Cena and Sheamus were all looking for some revenge on Shield for they, action against them, in recent weeks; attack them for no reason…

Then Ryback and his teammate drop the shield members with simultaneous vertical suplexes. And then the bell finally sound, and Sheamus waste no time, in beat up a member of the shield, with repeatedly clubbing blows Ambrose, on the apron, and then he take out Rollins before Reigns get in his face…

Ambrose use to the distraction to kicks Sheamus in the head, then tag in Reigns and he headbutts Sheamus before kicking him a few time. Reigns tag in Rollins who hits a crossbody for a two counts, before he applying an armbar with body scissors.

Sheamus tries to breaks the holds, so Ambrose tag in and stomps him in the corner. Ambrose then taunts the fans before eating the Brogue kick, then Sheamus finally tag out and he tag in Cena.

Cena drops Reigns with a sitout side slam, and then he goes forth five knuckle shuffle but it gets broken up, and the n Rollins, dropkicks him while the ref. back its turned and of Crouse Reigns tries sot steal a pin, but Cena pick out. He pick up Cena and headbutts him, then he whips him cross to the ring into the corner, and he screams at him before tagging out, and tag in Ambrose back in.

Ambrose attack Cena and goes for the pin, but Cena kicks out, and then Rollins get back in, and punches Cena before he taunts him and punches him in the head again.. When he attempts another punches, Cena ducks and attack the other tow members of shield on the apron, knock them off the apron...

When Rollin attempt to attack from behind Cena elbow him in the face, and he goes on the offense and that when Ambrose come in and help his partner out.

Reigns keep Cena ground and put him in a chinlock, while Ambrose screams at him. Cena make it to his feet, and side suplex Reigns and drop him on his head, then Cena pulls himself up near the ropes, and Rollins attempts to clothesline him form the apron but Cena ducks and crawl toward his corner…

Cena tag in in Ryback and he unload on the Shield, with clotheslines, then he hitting a power bomb on Reigns. Then he slams Ambrose into Rollins, and calls for the meathook clothesline, then Reigns hits him from behind, but Sheamus takes Reigns out of the ring.

Sheamus and Reigns are brawling on the floor, when Reigns tries to spear Sheamus through the barricade but Sheamus move and Reigns took himself out of the match...

Rollins leaps off the top rope, but Ryback catching him in midair. Ambrose attempt attack from behind Cena grab him, gave him attitude Adjustment while Ryback lifts Rollin up, gave him shell shock, and cover him for the victory…

Cena, Sheamus and Ryback got they hands raise in victory over the Shield who have been running roughshod over RAW and attacking Superstars…


	7. Chapter 7 war of words

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 7- War of words

**February 18, **_**2013, **_Monday night RAW was at Cajundome, in Lafayette, Louisiana. John Cena come out to the ring began talk about his road to WrestleMania 29, his match with the Rock for the WWE Championship.

Moreover, of course, cm punk cuts him off and head to the ring, and he says, Cena is taking the easy way out by facing the Rock. Then he bring up his match last night, and say I has him pinned last night, but you Cena are taking the easy way out, because you hasn't beaten me. Cena says, punk do all of us a favor and shut up… as the fans cheer…

Punk says, I busted my ass to be the best and you Cena got it easy do to your marriage. You never made a true effort in winning the royal rumble, and you cannot win the big one. Cena say win the big one, I have won the big one, at WrestleMania punk on more than one occasion. However, I earn my main event ticket by winning the royal rumble, a match that you have never won…

As he drop the mic walked away and exiting the ring, he wasn't going to let punk goad him into some kind of match and putting his main event ticket on the line.

Anthony, Vicky and Khloe were in the locker-room smile they were proud of their dad, by not taking the bait. Stephanie walks back into the lockerroom and saw her three of her five children watching the TV. She walks over sat down next to Khloe…

So Khlo, anything new with you lately, she asks…. Khloe knew she was fishing for some clue...

Um- no mom, everything is still the same with me, Khloe says, lying through her teeth, especially when she spends Valentine's Day with her boyfriend Matt…

Nothing huh, Stephanie says.

Nope, mom, there is nothing new with me, Khloe says…

Stephanie began to talk to Khloe who began thinking her Valentine's Day where she spends the evening with Matt… they eat a lovely delicious meal that Matt cooks…. She could recollect what happen that night- step by step… she remembers how Matt touched her….

Khloe I am talk to you, Stephanie says, as Anthony and Vicky chuckles.

Sorry mom, I um- was thinking if I pay my cellphone bill, Khloe says lying.

Oh, I thought you were ignoring me, Stephanie says...

No mom I was thinks that, you know if you do not pay the bill on time, they charge you, Khloe says…

Oh yes I do, it a late fee, she says, as Khloe nodded her head...

Yep mom, she says…

Later on, Wade Barrett was in the ring talk about the movie he is in… and the fans were booing him, when Xavier walked out to the entranceway and the fans cheer him…

What do you want I am middle of promoting my movie, Wade says... as Xavier stood there smiling.

Boy, oh boy, Barrett you are so full of yourself. The WWE Universe doesn't care that you are in a movie, especially seeing that you don't even say word... The fans only care about is seeing you get your ass kick, by someone like me, Xavier says, as the fans cheer.

One victory and your so confident huh rookie, Barrett says.

Yep, but it also has to do with fact of who my father is, Xavier says…

You're just rookie kid, and I still owner you for your sneak attack on me, two weeks ago, Barrett says...

Aw, you didn't like that huh, now you know how it felt when you attack me after my victory over you last month, Xavier says...

Xavier! Xavier! Fans chanting….

Barrett you and I will meeting again in that ring, I will beat you again, Xavier says...

Hey, be grateful that tonight I am not beat you up, Barrett say...

Ooh, I think you have that all wrong Barrett it should you who is grateful that you and I are fight tonight, because it would only be a repeat performance of me pinning you, Xavier, says as his music began to play…

Wow King a war of words between Barrett and the rookie Xavier, Cole says...

Yep, the rookie is making an impact, that is for sure, King says.

Who is that rookie think he is, Wade Barrett is the Intercontinental Champion he should him some respect, JBL says...

Wasn't it you JBL who was impressive by Xavier performance against Barrett a month ago, when he beat him in the middle of the ring, Cole ask...?

Yes, but still Wade was promoting his move role, and Xavier come out here, antagonize him tonight, JBL says.

Later on, Wade Barrett is show walking backstage when he comes upon Triple H and the fans cheer when they saw the Game... Hunter was smiling Wade took expect.

What are you smiling Hunter huh. You like what the rookie kid did out there tonight, interrupting me, and mouth off, Barrett says...

Actually yes, he reminded me of me… Hunter says…

Maybe he wills reminder you of you when I beat him to pulp some night, Barrett says...

Barrett don't make promise, Xavier seems to have your number in the ring, Hunter says…

He got lucky that one time it wouldn't happen again. In addition, if you're not care full I will make an example out of you for the rookie, Barrett says, nasty...

You've never play the game Barrett I would have beating you so bad you would never forgot it, Hunter says...

You're not in your prime anymore, so don't called yourself the Game, Barrett says, as Xavier walked up back behind Barrett..

Is there a problem here, Xavier says...

As Barrett turn around and come face to face with Xavier who look angry that Barrett was disrespect his father the Game, the Cerebral Assassin, the King of Kings.

Of course, not, Barrett says.

If there is no problem here back off Barrett before, I show you my temper, Xavier says

You seems angry there rookie, that might work against you, Barrett, says...

It may, but it can also be very dangerous to other, Xavier says. I don't like arrogant superstars who threaten legend and he is a legend, Xavier say…

As Barrett back off, and walk away…

Hey Cole, it is me or is there some resemble between Tripe H and Xavier, King says...

You might be right there King, maybe that who Xavier was talking about before when he has his war of words with Barrett, If that the case then Barrett is in for a rude awakening when he facing off with Xavier again, somewhere down the line, Cole say...


	8. Chapter 8 Matt is target

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 8- Matt is target

**February 25, **_**2013, **_Monday night RAW was at American Airlines Center in Dallas Texas. As the road, WrestleMania continues to heat up. RAW began with a match, as Xavier was in the ring, waiting on his opponent. It is short live when Paul Heyman come out to the ring, and being to talk….

You young rookie do not stand a chance in beating your opponent much like Tony Romo and the Cowboys, do in winning the Super Bowl, which the Dallas doesn't like very much, as they began him booing mercilessly. As he steps into the erring with Xavier who isn't please with Heyman, come out to the ring.

Really, Heyman, you do not stand much of chance of escape this ring on your own power, Xavier says. He was angry that Heyman was out there especially now when he had a match, as he attacks Heyman...

Xavier is not happy that Paul heyman comes out here King, Cole says.

You're not kidding Cole, King says.

As Xavier took out Heyman, then out of nowhere Lesnar music bring to play and he comes and race into the ring to save Heyman from his beating down by Xavier… Lesnar slide into the ring he approach Xavier predator like and he began viciously assaulting Xavier beating him down…

Khloe was watching backstage she was scared for her boyfriend Matt who was being assault by Lesnar. Lesnar hoist Xavier onto his shoulder. As Heyman, slide a steel chair into the ring as Lesnar proceed to F-5 Xavier on the steel chair.

F-5 to the rookie on a steel chair, Cole says. Then out of nowhere, Time to play to the Game began to plays the fans in Dallas erupt…

It is him…. Cole says.

Is it? King asks. Then Triple H walks out to the entranceway.

It is him. The Game, Triple H. Cole says… Khloe was happy to see Matt father walked out to the entranceway...

As Triple H rushes the ring, the fight was on between him and Lesnar they were brawling in Dallas. Triple H tosses Lesnar out of the ring onto the arena floor, and he followed him outside. Triple H gains the upper hand, when he bashes Lesnar into the ring post! Then he grabs Lesnar and throw into the ringpost again, busting him opening. Triple H rushes Lesnar and clothesline over the barricade into the timer area.

The demon has been unleashed inside of the Game, Cole says. Months and months of pent up frustrated building inside the game.

Triple H move in Lesnar caught him come in with a knee to stomach, and then another one, and then forearm on the back, and he hoist Triple H up onto his shoulders and then he drop him on the announcer.

As Triple H rolls off the table, Lesnar grab him and toss him into the ring, and then he grab steel chair and slide into the ring, and he charge Triple H, who catch and hit a thunderous spinebuster!

Spinebuster by the Game, Cole says…

In addition, he is all fire up, as he grabs the steel chair and he measure Lesnar. When Lesnar get back up, Triple H swing the chair, and crack Lesnar over the back with the chair. In addition, he stands tall in the ring, as his music began to play.

As the Game staring at him from the ring begging him to get back in the ring to continue they fight, but Lesnar choose not to. Triple H went over to where Xavier was and he helps him up...

Thanks god the Game was here tonight Cole, King say.

Triple H come to get himself some retribution on Lesnar, Cole says...

Dad, Xavier whisper

Yea son it's me, Hunter say.

As RAW went to commercial break, Triple H helps his son Xavier backstage and straight to trainer room to be examine... The angry continue to build inside the game as he watches his first-born begin examining by the head trainer….

Well, Hunter says…

Well, he is a bruise ribs, and a bruise sternum to boot Hunter. He also has couple of abrasions. Trainer says.

Damn it, Hunter says...

He is going to be out of action for at least couples of weeks or so... Lesnar really did a number on him, trainer says...

Thanks. Hunter says.

Your welcome, Trainer says. Hunter walked into the trainer room where his son was laying on the trainer table… He walks over to the table.

Hey dad, Matt says…

Hey son, Hunter says.

The trainer says that I will be out for a couple of weeks, Matt says...

Yeah I know son, he told me... Look I want you to rest and do not do anything strenuous until you are completely heal. Moreover, I will get him for this, son I promise you, Hunter says…

I know you will dad, but you need to be careful too, he is loose cannon you know, I do not want you get hurt again by him, Matt says...

I know son, but I am going to get some kind of revenge on him for this, Hunter says… When there was a knock at the door.

Come in, Hunter called out, as the door open revealing Khloe standing there.

Hey, Khloe come on in, he says... as she walk into trainer room and the door close behind her.

Hi, um my dad wants me to come and check on Matt, Khloe says…

He is okay, just bruise ribs and a bruise sternum, the trainer say he will be out a couple of weeks, Hunter says...

Okay. Khloe says...

Khloe would you stay with Matt while I go call my wife, Hunter asks.

Sure as long as you tell my dad where I am, Khloe says…

I will. Be right back son, Hunter say...

Okay dad, Matt says…

Thanks Khloe, Hunter says.

No problem, Khloe says. As he walked out of the trainer room leave Mat and Khloe alone.

Finally, we are alone, Matt says, as Khloe smile she leaned down and gently kisses him on the lips.

I was so scared watching you get beating up by that animal, Khloe say, as Matt grab her hand and they finger lace together.

I know baby, but I didn't know that was going to happen, Matt say.

I think no one did honey, Khloe say.

I was target by Heyman and Lesnar, Matt say.

I think you are right there baby. I was happy when your dad rushes out to help you and then him beating the hell of Lesnar... Khloe says.


	9. Chapter 9 Khloe is boring at RAW

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 9- Khloe is boring at RAW

**March 4, **_**2013, **_as the road, WrestleMania continues to heat up on Monday night RAW. RAW invade Buffalo New York, at the First Niagara Center. RAW began with cm punk, Randy Orton, Sheamus, and big show; all want a shot at the Undertaker and his undefeated streak.

Backstage Khloe was incredibly boring because her boyfriend Matt was not at RAW do to what happen to him last week at the hands of Heyman and Lesnar… Triple H, John Cena, Randy Orton and others all know that Heyman and Lesnar target Matt because he is the son of Triple H. Which was a big mistakes it only angry Triple H.

After a couple of Matches went by, John Cena hand the headset to Khloe who was going to running RAW while he is in the ring with the rock.. the rock music hits and he walk out to the entranceway as the crowds is popping by for the people's champion as always… the rock does his thing finally the rock has come back to Buffalo! Then he began talking about WrestleMania 29 and his opponent, when Cena's music hits… ooh, Rocky do not like that.

Khloe was smile backstage at the gorilla position because her dad interrupts the rock… Cena says I could not wait to come out to the ring. I have been waiting for this moment, and the rock cannot understand why he has been waiting for this.

You rock conquered the Attitude Era, Hollywood, and has conquered the WWE Championship. Unlike the Rock, I promised to conquer at WrestleMania last year… but I failed. It makes me want to crawl into hole. It sends me into a tailspin, in 2012. You rock are responsible. It is no coincidence that I won the Royal Rumble match and you won the WWE Title... This is my chance to right the biggest wrong of my career, a chance at redemption. In addition, I am not throwing it away this time…

The Rock applauds Cena's fire. he knows that it matter to Cena, every time you come to the ring, salutes and kisses the dog tag with his family names. He knows it matters, and no one would know that more… except for the rock. His energy, his connections with the fans, it drive him, each day.

Cena quote Mike Tyson, "To be the greatest ever, you have to beat everyone living" I accomplished everything that I set out to do in the WWE. Except for beating, you rock... and history will not repeat itself this time. I will win at WrestleMania 29.

Rock says, I has an athlete's quote of my own "winning is like heart, you have to have it in the right place." That athlete? Lance Armstrong and Cena are just as full of crap as he is!

Khloe pulled off the headset, stood up from the chair and she preparing to go out there, and gave the rock as piece of her mind, when she was grab by her uncle Randy.

No, Khloe you cannot go out there, Randy says...

Uncle let me go, you heard what he just say about dad, Khloe says.

No, Khloe your dad is fine, he can handle himself, Randy says...

Cena applauds the jab, but I promise to go to WrestleMania and right the wrong.

Rock says you just summed up rock-Cena. You think that you can beat the rock. The rock knows he can beat Cena. If you smell what the rock is cooking…

When the rock coming backstage Khloe was gave his a dirty look. She was not happy with him what he says about her dad…

What your problem princess rock says…

I am not your princess arrogant jerk Khloe says. As Rock attempt to step close to Khloe and he was stop dead in his track by Randy Orton.

I don't think so Rock, Randy says…

You don't think what Orton huh, rock says...

I don't think that you are going to touch my niece that what Randy says. As John come backstage and so the staring down between his brother in law and Rock.

Is there a problem here, Cena ask?

Yeah Dad, he is being arrogant jerk, Khloe says.

Really now, Cena says…

Rock back away and head for his lockerroom….

Too bad, you can't face him uncle. I would love to see you the Viper, Apex Predator take on the rock. Khloe says smiling devilish

Yeah, you would like huh, softener him up for dad, Randy says...

Yep, Khloe says... John chuckles at his daughter…

You are bad Khloe Cena, Randy says...

Yep, I taught by the best my mother Stephanie, Khloe says…

We all know that princess, John says, as he kiss on her the head…

Later on, we recap what happen to Xavier at the hands of Heyman and Lesnar. Until the triumphantly return of Triple H to beat the bejeezus out of Lesnar, busting him open hard, (18 staple) and driving off the so-called beast".

Then Triple H music began to play, and he comes out to a monstrous pop, new haircut, leather jacket, and a new t-shirt… Triple H said last week Heyman and Lesnar have done something they should have never done and that was targeting my son….

His son, King, Cole asks.

Xavier Cole, I know it, King says...

The rookie knows, as Xavier is my son... In addition, Lesnar and Heyman targeting him because he is my son, and that was a big mistake… I have been tearing up in the gym right beside my son, but I had no real goal in sight unlike him. However, I found myself, being the best shape of my life… I cut my hair… Then last week, I found myself in the trainer room staring at my son, who just got beating up by Lesnar. Moreover, that just pissed me off.

Lesnar thought this was over at SummerSlam he wrong. Brock I want you to feel those 18 staple on you head, and realize I did that to you… Moreover, we are just getting started. Now it doesn't take a genius to see why I am here tonight. It 5 weeks until the big dance knows as WrestleMania. I am calling you out Lesnar. Heyman always says its Lesnar who is usually the one that does the destruction, but it was I who comes out here and destroys you Lesnar last week. I want a fight. The question is do you Lesnar want to fight back, or do you want to sit at home and bleed Lesnar.

Wow King Triple H the game want to fight brock Lesnar at WrestleMania, Cole says.

Oh yeah Cole, but the big question remain does Lesnar want to fight Triple H again, King response.


	10. Chapter 10 Stephanie &Khloe argue

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 10- Stephanie and Khloe argue

Stephanie knew that Brock Lesnar would be make appearance at Monday night RAW when Raw is in Indianapolis, Indiana. She knew that he couldn't be trust knowing what he has done in recent weeks first her father Vince F-5 and need hip surgery… Now Matt Levesque was vicious assaults by the loose cannon and she wasn't going to risk her daughter…

She is not going to like this, baby that she cannot go to RAW with me, John say…

I know honey, but I will not risk Khloe get injury at the hands of that animal known as Brock Lesnar, he already hurt dad and then he viciously assault Matt Levesque they target him because of who his father is…. Stephanie says…

I know baby, Paul wasn't too pleased on what happen to his son at their hands. However, I also understand your position but Khloe is not going to understand, the McMahon stubbornness is going to show up when we tells her she is not going with me, John say...

I know, but I am doing the right thing here, and she is going to have to understand that, Stephanie says... just then the doorbell rang, and Vicky called.

I've got it, Vicky called out, as she unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob open the door and revealing her big sister Khloe standing there.

Hi, Vicky, Khloe says, as she walks into the house...

Hi, Khlo, Vicky says, as she close the door behind her sister...

Where is mom and dad, Khloe asks.

In the livingroom, they are talking Vicky response. As Khloe walk into the livingroom and found her parents sitting the couch talking quietly.

Hi, mom and dad, Khloe says, as they look up and saw the eldest child standing there.

Hi, there princess, John says...

Hi, sweetheart, Stephanie says...

You ready to go dad, Khloe ask.

Um Khloe we need to talk about Raw, this week, Stephanie response...

Okay what is it, Khloe say as she sat down the couch…

Your dad and I discuss this, and we feel that you shouldn't go to RAW this week, Stephanie says...

What? Mom I need to be there, if I am going to take over someday, Khloe say...

Khloe sweetheart, we feel this is best if you don't go to RAW this next week and possible next week too, Stephanie says...

Why? Because of what that animal did to Matt Levesque, Khloe says...

Yes, princess. We feel he cannot be trust, right now; we're only thinking of your safety John says...

I know that dad but I am big girl and I am grown woman too, I am not a Diva or superstars why would he touch me, Khloe says...

Because he doesn't care who he hurt baby, that why, we feel it is best that you don't go to RAW for the next two weeks, Stephanie say...

Then put grounds rule in place to protect others, and me Khloe says...

Khloe it is not that easy he probably won't care about the ground rule he feel he can do whatever he wants, John says...

Then tell he cannot do whatever he wants, you are the bosses not him or that walrus heyman and neither is Vickie she has done absolutely nothing when it comes to certain Superstars being attack, Khloe says..

Khloe pebbles what are you talking about, Stephanie ask.

Remember when Matt character Xavier ambush Wade Barrett before his match with Kofi Kingston, Khloe says...

Yes, I remember that why John, asks…

After Matt ambush him, Vickie grab him and being to yell at him and Matt dad heard her yells at him and he went to over Vickie and put a stop to it, when he told her to read the script, Khloe response.

What? Why wasn't I told about that, Stephanie says...

Because Matt dad took care of it, he told her to read the script it was put in. but of course, she refuse to read the script, Khloe says.

Khloe, we are not talking about that we are talking about brock lesnar, and what he is capable of doing, Stephanie says...

This isn't fair, Khloe says…

We know princess but we feel it best that you stay home for the next two weeks, John says...

Fine, it still isn't very fair, he should have never being resign in the first place, and why isn't anything being done to Vickie Guerrero for sign him without your approval, Khloe says.. I mean it pretty obviously, why she sign him.

Khloe Vickie will be dealt with, don't worry there, pebbles Stephanie says, as Khloe stood up.

Where are you going, Stephanie says...

Home I guess see that I cannot go RAW, Khloe says

Khloe you don't have to go home, you can stay here with me and your youngers siblings, Stephanie say, as Khloe walk out of the livingroom and then out the house... she was upset that she couldn't RAW…


	11. Chapter 11 Khloe & Matt

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 11- Khloe & Matt

Khloe was angry that she could not go to Monday night RAW with her dad and it all has to do with Brock Lesnar and his vicious assault on her boyfriend Matt aka Xavier. Khloe went to work at the titan tower for a couple of hours before head home for the evening… After having something to eat she settle in to watch RAW from home, but before she could get comfort the doorbell rang, she got off the couch walk out of the livingroom toward the front door…

Who is it? Khloe asks…

Khloe it me Matt, voice says... Khloe unlocked the door turn the doorknob opened the door to reveal her boyfriend Matt.

Hi, there come in on, Khloe says,

Hi, Matt say, as she open the door wide for Matt enter her home... she close the door behind him.

After locked the door Matt pulled her to him and gently kiss her on the lips, he miss her and she miss him too. When they pull out of the kiss, they smile each other…

How are you feeling, Khloe asks breathless as Matt took off his jacket...

Okay, it only hurt when I laugh and take deep breath, but otherwise I am fine, Matt, response...

Like all injuries to ribs cage, Khloe says as she took his hand and they walk into the livingroom together sat down on the couch.

Are you going to watch RAW tonight, Matt ask…

Yeah, I want to see what happen, knowing that I am not allowing there for the next two weeks. Because of that, loose cannon Guerrero sign to a contract, Khloe response...

Well that good, I would want my girlfriend to getting hurt by the hands of that animal knows as Lesnar, Matt says...

I need to be there Matt if someday I am going to take over for my mom, Khloe says…

I know that baby but right now it good that you are not there, Matt says.

Maybe, let us see what happen to tonight, Khloe says...

Okay, Matt says. As they settle in to watching Monday night RAW...

_March 11, 2013, _RAW start off with cm punk mouthing off as usual. Matt and Khloe did not care for him. After two matches went by, they show a behind the scene look at Triple's H journey back to the ring to challenge Lesnar. Chronicling his time in the gym. In addition, we saw him working out with his son Xavier as Khloe smile she never saw Matt working out in the gym...

Wow honey, you looking smoking' hot there, Khloe says, in a sultry voice…

You like, Matt says in huskily voice...

Most definitely I like Khloe says…

After the video of Triple H working out in the gym, his two friend's New Age outlaws were in involved in a tag team match against Rhodes Scholar. Cody Rhodes hit the disaster kick on Road Dogg out of nowhere, Lesnar music began to play, he walk out to the entranceway, and Cody make tracks out of the ring as Lesnar march to the ring, with heyman in tow…

Damn it this doesn't look good Billy Gunn and Road Dogg, Matt says...

No, it doesn't babe, Khloe say.

They watch together as Billy Gunn tries to cut off Lesnar at the pass, but Lesnar with knee to the head of Billy Gunn, and face and then Lesnar drop Billy with an F-5 before he does the same thing to Road Dogg.

Heyman get on the mic, and he began to mocks the notion that the "game is on" Brock Lesnar doesn't play game, he destroys people. I wonder what Triple H must be going through with his best friend HBK arm being broken by Lesnar. His son Xavier being injury at the hands of Lesnar. I bet that Triple H and his wife Dawn Marie are probably have problems now do to what happen to their son Xavier…

Heyman say, now Lesnar stands tall over the last vestiges of Triple H's friends and family. Heyman has an answer for Triple h, as far as his challenge to Lesnar goes yes! There's a but though they accept… on one condition that Lesnar get to name the stipulation, and Triple H won't know until the last minute. Heyman have two words for everyone Brock Lesnar.

Matt, Khloe say,

That fucking crazy, let Lesnar pick the stipulation against my father baby, Matt say…

Yes, it is I hope my mom can talk to your dad about this, Khloe say.

They are blackmail him in order for him to get his hands on Lesnar for what he did to me, that not fair, Matt say…

Matt, I am sure that my mom will have some say in what is going to happen between your dad and Lesnar, she is not going to let nothing happen to him, you have to believe that, Khloe says.

I do baby, but my dad is thick head sometime, and right now, he will do anything to get his hands on Lesnar. I know that my parents are going to fight over this match, that what I am worry about, Matt say.


	12. Chapter 12 Khloe talk with Dawn

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 12- Khloe talk with Dawn

Khloe walk into Titan Towers the next morning and took the elevator up top floor where she step off the elevator walk toward her office, that when she spot Matt mom Dawn Levesque sitting there. She walks over to hello to her…

Good morning Mrs. Levesque, Khloe say, as Dawn looked up from her cellphone...

Good Morning Khloe how are you doing, Dawn asks…

I am good and you, Khloe response...

I am fine, Dawn says...

Does my mom know you are out here waiting, Khloe asks...

Yes, the receptionist says, that your mom is a meeting with writers at the moment, Dawn says...

Well, that not good for the writers it means that my mom is yelling at them, at this hour of day, Khloe says, as Dawn chuckles...

Really, Dawn says...

Yea, especially when they do not run things by her for RAW and Smackdown, Khloe says...

Ah, I bet it keep them on their toes, Dawn says…

Oh, it does, (as Khloe sat down the chair next to her,) I think they are afraid of her. In addition, when they do not ran something by her, this usual happen, Khloe say.

Oh. Well your mom is the CEO and they should run things by her though, Dawn says…

I know. However, this is taking long which is not good, that telling me she yelling at them for what has happen in recent weeks with Lesnar and heyman. In addition, she might be giving them an earful about Dwayne Johnson being champion, Khloe says...

You sound like do not care much for Dwayne Johnson being champion, Dawn asks...

You can tell huh, Khloe say...

Yes. A mother knows things Khloe especially when it involved their children. Khloe its okay to feel that I mean I watch RAW and I see what is going on and how some of the fans boo your dad, who has being there every day. Dawn says...

It a certain group of fans that booing my dad. I do not understand why though, I mean it like you say, he is there every day, and they still boo him… Khloe say...

When Matt was little, he did not understand why the fans were booing his dad a lot, until he was much older to understand. However, it like you say it is a certain group of fans booing him, Dawn says, just then Stephanie walks over to them...

Hi, there, Stephanie says, as Dawn and Khloe turn the head and saw Stephanie.

Hi mom, Khloe say.

Hi Stephanie, Dawn says, as they stood up from the chair.

Finish yelling at the writers, Khloe says, as Dawn chuckles...

Yes, go do some work, Stephanie says...

I will but I was just keep Mrs. Levesque accompanies while she waiting for you, Khloe says smiles…

Very cute Khloe Elizabeth, now scoot, before I yell at you for not working, Stephanie says…

Okay, I am going, bye Mrs. Levesque Khloe says, as she walks away.

Bye Khloe it was nice chatting with you, Dawn says,

Same here, Khloe says, as she walks toward her office...

Is this a bad time Stephanie, Dawn says...

No it not a bad time Dawn, it just one of those days, that I am having Stephanie says, as she walk toward her office and Dawn followed toward her office.. They walk inside the office and Stephanie closed the door behind.

I have had those days, Dawn says as they sat down on the couch.

Writers are giving me fits not report me with storylines, it pissing me off, especially after what I heard last night, there is no way I am letting your husband agree to match without knowing the stipulation up front… Stephanie says... hell I would not even let my own husband agree to match like that.

Well at least you and I agree on that one. Steph I know husband very well, and he will blindly accept this, just to gets his hands on Brock Lesnar for what he has done to Matt. I am absolutely scare for him. Heyman has sick mind and I know that he plotting to use my son, Dawn says…

I know Dawn, that why tomorrow morning when he arrives here at Titan towers I am going to have a long talk with him, about this match and this stipulation, Paul is a great asset to the WWE in general. However, it like you say he will blindly accept to gets his hands on Lesnar, Stephanie say...

Yep.

How is Matt doing, Stephanie asks.

He good, he is get better with each passes days. He hate not being there at RAW, and I try to explain him it better that he heal first before make his return, but you know kids, Dawn says..

Oh, do I, Khloe is not too thrilling either about not being at RAW last night and next week either, Stephanie says…

Meanwhile, Khloe was her office, and she grab her cellphone and dial Matt number, the phone began t rang and then she heard his voice…

Good morning, there hot stuff, Matt says in huskily...

Good morning, handsome, I didn't wake you up, Khloe says.

No. what's up beauty, Matt asks, as he lay down on the couch…

Nothing much, only that I have a lovely chat with your mom, a little awhile goes, Khloe says...

You did, and what you two lovely ladies talked I hope not me, Matt, says...

Yes and no, you name did coming up but I don't think she knows that we are dating, just yet Khloe say...

Well that good. Question though, why is my mom at the Titan Towers this morning when she told me she was head to the office, Matt asks…

Your mom is here to talk with my mom about what we heard of RAW last night. Your mom is obviously scares for your dad honey. Khloe says...

I know I am too, lesnar is animal and he doesn't care anyone wellbeing. In addition, I know heyman doesn't care either, Matt says.

We all knew that honey. How are you feeling this morning, Khloe asks...

Better, they are healing but it taking to long for me, Matt response…

I know baby, it frustrating being at home, I hates being here too, I'm used to being on the road with my dad, and you, but right now I am stuck here too, because of lesnar the loose cannon, Khloe says.

Yep. Maybe your mom can gives my dad stipulation for this match, if he wins, lesnar is gone for the WWE forever, Matt says...

Now that I can go for, the WWE doesn't need lesnar; it has plenty of superstars and upcoming superstars. Khloe say...

Now I love how you think baby, maybe you can suggest that to your mom later when you see her, Matt says...

Will do handsome, I have to go and get working before she starts yelling at me for not working, Khloe says...

Okay, bye baby, Matt says...

Bye handsome, Khloe says, as she ends her calls with Matt.

Later on Khloe walk out of the office and down hallway to her mom office, she saw the door open, and walk inside her mom was busying working...

Excuse, me, mom, Khloe says Stephanie looked up and saw her daughter standing in the doorway of her office.

Hey, you, coming in, Stephanie says, as Khloe close the door, walk over to the desk, and sat down in the chair...

Um- can I make suggest to you about Lesnar vs. Paul Levesque character Triple H, Khloe says...

Sure, I am always ready to listening to new idea, Stephanie says…

Well, I was thinking early about this match between them, mom, and I think it only fair that Paul character get some kind of stipulation too, it only fair mom, lesnar viciously attack Matt for one reason to gloat Paul character to accept a match of lesnar chosen. Khloe says...

Well, Khlo, I see your point but what kind of stipulation sure Paul character has. I mean there are least thousands different stipulation to choose from... Stephanie says...

I know, how about for a stipulation for Paul character if he wins, then lesnar is gone for the WWE forever, we don't needs him. There are plenty of Superstars, and there are upcoming superstars too, mom. Khloe says…

That not bad, that sounds good. God knows what kind of stipulation heyman and lesnar have come up with for this match. In addition, your right we don't needs him…. Tomorrow I will talk to Paul about this match, and I will see what he what to do, Stephanie say...

Okay mom, I think it only fair, Khloe say...

It's is only fair, heyman cannot be trust, are you coming over for dinner to tonight, Stephanie say...

Um no I am going to see how grandpa doing, knowing he is probably drive grandma crazy, Khloe says with smile...

Yes that is true, he is driving your grandma nuts, she had threat to walks out on him and move in with me and your young sibling if he doesn't stop harper on certain things, Stephanie say with laugh..

I know mom, he is grouchy and grumpy lately, Khloe says...

Yes, but grandpa is used to being on the road Khloe, even at his age, Stephanie say...

Oh, I know mom, but he should being enjoying this time of his life, especially with grandma don't you agree, Khloe says.

I do agree with you pebbles, but your grandpa wouldn't agree, Stephanie says.

Yeah I know, I hope someday that you and daddy will be enjoying these kinds of days, Khloe says...

Oh, we will pebbles you can counts on it, Stephanie says…


	13. Chapter 13Khloe visit her grandparents

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 13- Khloe visit her grandparents

Khloe left Titan Towers around 5:30pm, and she got in her car buckle her seatbelt, then starts her car, and then drove away from the Titan towers and head for Greenwich to visit her grandparents. Over and hour half later, she arrive in Greenwich, and drove toward her grandparents' house.

When she whipped her car into the driveway and up, to the house where she park her car, and turn off the engine unbuckles her seatbelt and unlocked the door and opened the door and step out of the car..

She closes the door, locked the door, and then walks toward the house. Where she push the doorbell and a few minutes later she heard the locked turns and the door open revealed her grandma who smile.

Hi there sweetie comes on in, Linda says...

Hi, grandma, Khloe say, as she walks into the house Linda closes the door behind her relocked the door.

How are you doing sweetie, Linda asks, as Khloe took off her coat...

I am good grandma, how is grandpa doing, Khloe response.

He is being his grumpy old self, Linda say, as Khloe chuckles.

That bad huh, Khloe says.

Yes, he is in the livingroom, Linda says, as they walk in the livingroom and there was Vince sitting the couch watching some TV.

Hi, grandpa, Khloe says as she walks over to the couch and lean down kiss him on the cheek.

Hi, Khloe girl, how are you doing today, Vince says, as Khloe sat down on the couch next to him.

Me, I am good… I thought I come by and see my grandpa seeing that I am not allow on the road for the next two weeks, Khloe says...

What? Why not. Vince asks.

Mom and daddy, think it is best that I am not there, see what Brock Lesnar did to Matt Levesque, Khloe says, as she cross her left leg over her right.

Well, I understand that. They are looking out for your best interest Khloe girl, Linda, says.

I know grandma but I am grown woman, Khloe says.

True Khloe girl, but see it from their point of view honey, and someday you will be in their position someday, when you have baby, Linda says...

I guess, but it is so boring being here, when I am trying to learn everything that I can, about the family business and I cannot do that if I am here in Connecticut, instead of being on the road, Khloe says.

I hate to admit but your grandma is right, Khloe. Your mom and dad are looking out for your best interest, and they do not want you hurt that loose cannon, Vince says…

As Khloe cellphone began to ring in her purse, she stood up and walk over to where her purse was, and reach inside grab her cellphone pull out it and looked at it, her boyfriend Matt called her... She smile and hit the button and bought the phone up her ear. Vince and Linda notice the smile on their first grandchild face…

Hey you, Khloe says…

Hi, there beautiful what are you up tonight, Matt asks…

Um- I am currently visiting my grandparents why, Khloe response...

Oh, no reason. Did you talking to your mom Matt ask?

I did, it will be taking care of, Khloe says.

Good. Something need to done that animal, Matt says.

It will. Listen I will call you later and we will talk more okay, Khloe says…

Okay bye gorgeous, Matt says...

Bye, Khloe says, as she disconnects her call…

Who was that Khloe, Vince asks?

Someone, Khloe says, as she place her cellphone back into her purse then sat down next to her grandma…

Khloe has a boyfriend, Vince sang, as Linda and Khloe look at him…

Vincent, Linda says...

What my granddaughter has a boyfriend, who is he, Vince asks...

Vince, I do not recall me gave birth to Khloe, Linda say...

Yes, I know, so Khloe girl who the boyfriend, Vince ask, again...

Vince we are not her parents, we are her grandparents, Linda says.

Do your parents know about this new boyfriend, Vince again, ionone Linda…

No, and do not go and tell them either grandpa or I will never speak to you again, Khloe says…

That girl Khloe you tell him, Linda says...

Linda,

What Vince, she is entitled to her privacy. Moreover, maybe she is not already yet to introduce him to the family, knowing this family, Linda says.

And what about this family, Vince says.

The men in this family are very overprotective of the woman, Linda says.

How long have you been seen him, Vince says.

Almost a year grandpa and that is all you are going to get out of me, Khloe says...

Almost a year and you still have not introduction to your parents, Vince say.

Yes, Khloe says.


	14. Chapter 14 Monday night RAW

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 14-Monday night RAW

_**March 18, 2013, **_the road to WrestleMania continues to heat as the RAW invades in the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, PA…

Monday night RAW start out with John Cena, and he sense the presence of rock fans in the crowd tonight. He sees and seen split between him and rock, and he tells the fans they have 20 days to pick aside…. He has a message for the rock too, the same message as before, "your time is over, our time is now". Since the Royal Rumble '13, I have been on wave of momentum, but I remained focus, and will not make the same mistakes I made last year. In addition, here come the prime time players, of all people, with O'Neil aka, his uncle "Rufus Pancake Patterson", who is calling "pancake" because he flatters people.

John looked befuddled as to why they are out here, he appreciating, the effort, but their timing's off, and hopes he will seem them at WrestleMania 29. "Rufus" objects, saying that is why they are out here, no one wants to Cena at Mania. He goes too remained some fans about how Darren looks just like Cena and how he could be on the box of Cocoa, or primetime pebbles! He thinks Darren could take Cena on, and Darren agrees by says, Cena will be crying and weeping like the loser he is after tonight.

They taunt Cena and he gets serious now. Cena challenge Young to step into the ring. Cena says he will show him what it means to be in main event of WrestleMania. As Cena gets ready for a fight, and here young come and a ref.

Cena works Young over, before going for the STF, only to "Pancake" pull him too safely as we go to commercial breaks. We come to see from the break, as Cena goes into his five moves of doom, hitting the five-knuckle shuffle, on Young before polishing him off with the Attitude Adjustment, all the while pointing at the WrestleMania 29 sign…

Your dad is focus on WrestleMania baby, Matt says...

Yep, he is focus, he wants the WWE Championship back, and I do not blame him, Khloe says…

I do not blame him either baby, Matt say, as they cuddle on Khloe couch and continues to watch RAW.

Toward the end of RAW, the contract signing is up next! After the commercial break, we come back to hear Triple H music playing, as he make his entrance for the contract signing. Cole and Lawler talks about the dilemma of Triple H not knowing what stipulation he face in his match with lesnar unless he signs the contract first and only then he find out the stipulation.

Then Heyman and a few security guards make their way down to the ring. Hunter thought lesnar would be one to face him even after be split open by me. Heyman denies that lesnar is afraid, and he is fearless. Heyman admits to being afraid of Triple H.

Yeah you sure be scared of my father you walrus, Matt say...

Because I know what kind of situation, your in. If you do not sign, you would be denies yourself, and the fans, a great WrestleMania match. The second option, you sign the contract not knowing what the stipulation is. I think Triple H does not know what to do yet, and is very frustrated. Heyman does not want those frustrations taken out on him, so that is why he has security. Triple H knocks the quality of Heyman's security. Heyman shows Hunter that Lesnar has already signed the contract. He says I will reveal the stipulations only after you signs.

Triple h is ready to do this and asks for the contract. Heyman says he want to take a minute and really enjoy this. Heyman says they have spent time watching one piece of footage repeatedly. Heyman shows footage from three weeks ago, when lesnar and Triple H brawled at ringside leaving lesnar busted open.

Heyman asks, "How do you top that?" then Heyman says, he knows you triple H blindfolded at WrestleMania, Nah. Then heyman jokingly it will be Triple H with his hands, cuffed and ankles shackled in the match. Nope, not that one either. Heyman then says that lesnar is letting him pick the stipulation. How about this, the winner of the match gets, Dawn Marie. However, that would not work. It would be more fitting it the loser gets Dawn. Oh, boy, heyman never learns does he?

As Triple H grab him and pull him across the table throwing into the chair. Heyman security attacks Triple H but he fights them off, and tosses them out the ring, expect for last one, who does the smartest thing, in the world, and bails out on Heyman leaving him alone with the game the cerebral assassin. Triple H grab heyman by his little ponytail and slams his face into the table.

He shovels heyman onto the table, as he screams for lesnar help. Triple H rips open heyman shirt, and hits him in the chest. Heyman continues to scream for lesnar for help him. Triple H says he knows brock is not coming out until I sign the contract, so I am going to enjoying this… Triple H begins to smack heyman around, as he continues to scream for lesnar. You want to talk about my wife heyman huh, Hunter says, as he smacks heyman in the face. Hunter then grabs the pen and signs the contract.

This is not supposed to happen this way Khloe I thought your mom was going to talk him, Matt say.

She says she was going to talk him the next day, Khloe say…

Now called your animal, Hunter said, in dangerous voice…

In addition, of course, lesnar finally comes out, crashing a steel chair around on the stage. He marches toward the ring, while Triple H tips the table over and pulls a sledgehammer from the table! Brock stops once he saw the sledgehammer. Brock just seemingly laughs it off and tosses the chair at the waiting Triple H in the ring…

Heyman say they have won this round, tonight. The beating I took was worthy it tonight, to get Triple H to sign the contract. It will be Triple H versus brock lesnar with no counts out, no DQ, and no stoppage of the match for any reason. No holds barred! The crowds seem to mite underwhelmed by the choice, that is. Then Heyman announce an added stipulation: your career is on the line! Hunter nearly drops the hammer in shock, as heyman mockingly wave goodbye, and say game over, as Brock looks on with a menacing grin…

Matt and Khloe sat on the couch looking befuddled, on what just happen with Matt dad and his match with lesnar at WrestleMania…

This does not make any kind of sense here. My mom told me she was going to speak your dad the next day about this match, Khloe says.

I do not like this on bit Khloe, Matt says.

I know that you do not baby, but there nothing we can do now, the match is set, Khloe says…


	15. Chapter 15 Xavier return

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 15-Xavier return

_**March 25, 2013, **_the road to WrestleMania continues to heat up as the RAW invades in the Wells Fargo Center, in Philadelphia, PA… It is now 13 days to go until WrestleMania 29. Who is going to gain more momentum go into WrestleMania….

RAW began with cm punk and Heyman talk… After this segment a couples of matches goes by, and then they recap the contract signing and stipulation being show. When Triple H's music hits, and the fan goes wild for him. He walk out to entrance way, he began to walk down the ramp and head for the ring, as Lawler and Cole talk about Triple H's credentials from his 13 World championship, his time in DX and Evolution to the brief run as General Manager of Monday night RAW to his love for family...

He began talk about Brock Lesnar being a destroyer, and someone who can end careers, in a heartbeat. I have fought every day of my career like deepened it… Now Heyman thinks he has me trapped up against the wall, or painter into corner, but I has some sound advice for lesnar; come to WrestleMania act like it's your career in on the line because I won't be there to wrestle, I will be there to kick your ass.

As he drops the mic as his music begun to play, but out of nowhere, Xavier walk out to entrance, and the fans erupted when they saw him…

It Xavier, the game son, Michael say.

Xavier walks down the ramp and head for the ring where his father is. Hunter smiled as he watches his son walking toward the ring. Xavier walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring, and step through the ropes into the ring. He picks up the mic and look at his dad.

Dad ahem I was watching RAW last week, and I could not believe what I was watching my father blindly sign a contract so that he could get his hands on lesnar, Xavier says…

Son I signing that contract so I can exact revenge on Lesnar, Hunter says.

Yes, I know that, but still you work so hard to build a hall of fame career dad. Now you are going to throwing it all away, Xavier say

Son listen to me, okay, (as he place his hand on Xavier shoulder) I am not throwing out my career. This has gotta very personal for me, and I will get my revenge on Lesnar for what he did to you, but what he did to me months ago when he injure my arm at SummerSlam. They have going too far now, when that walrus mention your mom, my wife, and nobody talk about my wife period… I will kick Lesnar ass at WrestleMania and I will be doing it for my family, Hunter say.

As Hunter and Xavier hug in the ring, and then Xavier raise his dad arm, as Triple H began to play again. Xavier and Triple H exiting the ring together… as Xavier and Hunter takes their leave, Wade Barrett make his entrance for his upcoming against the Miz.

The three men meet in the aisle way, and Barrett is except Triple H and Xavier to make their way around him, instead of the other way around. Nah, uh, Barrett, Triple H and Xavier attack him, and beating him down in the aisle way. Barrett is hurting as he is suppose to be in action next!

When Hunter and Xavier come backstage, Khloe was smiling…

Nice works you guys, Khloe says.

Why thank you Khloe. Um where is your dad, Hunter asking...

He went to get ready for his segment with the rock. Therefore, I am running things, Khloe response.

Ah, yes Hunter says.

Toward the end of RAW, it was time of the Q&A for the rock and Cena… the king Jerry Lawler, was in the ring and he, makes a formal introduction for one the hall of fame on the panel, Booker T, Mick Foley, Dusty Rhodes and Bret Hart. After the hall of fame were in the ring… Lawler make the introduction WWE champion the rock coming out to a lukewarm reaction from the crowds and then Cena emerging to a mixed reaction…

Khloe watching from backstage at the gorilla position, as Foley began and he bring up his match with the rock, against Evolution at WrestleMania XX, what some thought to be rock last match in the WWE. Foley felt great guilt for losing that match, as much flak as he gets for being a Cena fan he left great relief when the rock coming back and defeating Cena, taking that weight of regret off his shoulders.

Khloe shook her head as she watches this Q&A involved her John Cena. Mick asks if Cena is ready to live with that regret should he lose to the rock again. Before Cena can speak, the crowd gets all over him. As Khloe shook head again Cena says, Mick in my opinion you should not feel guilt because you lose the match. Now whether I lose or win Aril 7th will change the face of WWE forever. I am aware that losing is a very real option for me this year. There is another option and that is winning.

Cena say I can handle failure but rock knows nothing of failure not yet, but he will soon. It is was the rock turns to respond and the fans chanting his name, waiting for him to verbally lace into Cena. In 13 days, I am going to be whip Cena's ass, rock says. Bret Hart is up next. I was not here last year; how you both were overcome with bad blood. It almost become a Shawn Michaels –Bret Hart thing, which the crowd, "ooh" at. Bret say… they are different now and ask what happen, he asks...

Rock answers and say last year, it was just two guys going at for 30 minute in the ring. Cena took the loss like a man and he respected that. Cena talks about he calling him out in an interview a few years ago saying that he need to prove his faithful to the WWE. I respect rock for doing that. Coming back and hoist WM 27. However, in 13, days we will see how will rock handles his loss this year, Cena says.

Booker T is up next. He asks Cena why he thinks he can beat the rock at WrestleMania. Because I know can I beat him, Cena say... as the crowds boos at the surprisingly short response. In addition, of course the rock mocks him, and asks what kind of weak answer is that. I wipe a monkey's ass with that answers.

Hey, I know that I can beat you and you cannot beat me twice. I will do things my way or my terms at this year WrestleMania. In addition, I know that I am better than you rock.

Rock says, if he could have beaten him, Cena would have beaten him, but he did not. Rock then quotes Ric flair saying "to be the am n you've got to beat the man. In addition, you Cena cannot beat the man and between them for the rest of them live, Cena will never be the man.

First off rock, I have beaten the man, whom been champion you will be adding to that list, Cena say. Dusty Rhodes is up next. In addition, he asks them both rock and Cena what they really want on April 7. I want the WWE Championship back. I want to hand rock a devastating loss that will haunt him for the rest of life.

Once again, rock mock, Cena's answers, saying the day after WrestleMania rock is going to wake up still WWE Champion, while Cena wakes up stuffing his face with fruity pebbles!

You gotta that wrong rock, because you will be wake up a loser after WrestleMania Cena says. Why do not you prove me wrong now? Rock challenge Cena.

Rock and Cena go face to face. Cena stare at the rock, which he pushes him, Cena retaliate with quick belly to belly suplex to rock laid him out in the ring as the legends looks on.

He exiting the ring, walking up the aisle way up then ups the ramp to the stage, where he turn around and look at the rock in the ring who is on his knee looking disappointment. As Cena do "you can't see me" as RAW end.

When John walked backstage he saw his daughter smiling she was proud him and for the way he handle himself and the way he drops the rock with a quick belly to belly suplex.

Daddy you did great, Khloe says.

Thank you princess, it felt good to hits that belly to belly suplex on him, John say.

Oh, I know it did daddy. In 13 days, he is going to see a different side of John Cena, Khloe says.

Oh yes, he is princess so are those fans who booing me, they are in for a shocking, John says.

Yep. Khloe says.

As rock come backstage and he was not too happy that he was laid out by Cena when it was suppose be him hitting a rock bottom on Cena…

What the hell was that out there, I was suppose to rock bottom Cena, not him belly to belly suplex me, Rock complains…

Things change at the last minutes rock, Someone say…

I am the rock damn Rock says…

Khloe just shook head in disbelief of the rock behavior.


	16. Chapter 16 Khloe bleated birthday party

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 16- Khloe belated birthday party

Khloe was on the road for her 24th birthday and her little sister Vicky wants to give her big sister a small birthday at the house. So of course, a small birthday party was in works… After taping, Smackdown Khloe, John, Randy, Ted along with Paul and Matt Levesque flew home to Connecticut. After land at the private hanger in Connecticut Khloe, John, Paul, Randy and Ted, all head to the Titan Towers in Stamford, Connecticut.

When they arrive at the headquarters and they took the elevator up to the top floor. They step off the elevator walk down the hallway toward their office. Khloe and John were stop by Stephanie.

Hi there, Stephanie says.

Hi, Khloe say.

Hi, there you, John say.

Everything okay, Khloe ask.

Everything is good. Tonight you cannot have any plans Khloe, Stephanie response.

Why not, Khloe ask.

Because your little sister Vicky is, give you a belated birthday party at the house, seeing that you were on the road for your birthday, Stephanie response.

Ah, Okay, I will not make any plans for tonight, Khloe say.

Good, Stephanie says.

I am doing to do some works then, Khloe says.

Okay, Stephanie says, as Khloe walks away and head for her office.

So Vicky plan a birthday party for Khloe at the house, John asks, as they walk into Stephanie office.

Yes, she did, Stephanie response, as she sitting down behind her desk.

Who will be at this birthday party, for Khloe, John asks…

The usual people baby, my parents, your parents, Randy, Carol, their kids, Ted, Cathy and their kids. Sophia and JJ are home from College for spring break, Stephanie response…

Sound good, John say.

Yeah, I still cannot believe our first baby is 24, Stephanie says.

Me either, my princess has definitely grown up on me, John says...

Aw, daddy is still having a hard time adjust, Stephanie says.

Yes, I am, and Sophia is right behind her, John say...

Yep, and do not forget Vicky she is right behind them, she is a thirteen, Stephanie says...

Oh please, do not remind me, John say, as Stephanie chuckles as he walks out her office…

Hours later, things were already at the Cena house for Khloe belated birthday party being throws by her little sister Vicky. Everyone arrives at the house except for the birthday girl Khloe. Everyone mingle among themselves while waiting for Khloe to arrive when the doorbell rang, and Anthony walk out of the livingroom to the front door place his hand on the doorknob turn the knob opening the door and Khloe was standing there...

Hi, there Khloe, Anthony says,

Hi, AJ, Khloe says, as she walks into the house.

Who at the door Anthony, Stephanie called out, as he close the door behind her and relock the door.

It is the birthday girl mom, Anthony responding, as he and Khloe walking into the livingroom together.

Everyone greets Khloe with hugs and kiss and belated birthday wish.

So how you been Khloe, John Sr. ask of his granddaughter.

Me, I have been good grandpa. I am learning the family business so someday I can take over from mom, Khloe response with a smile.

I heard that Khloe girl, Stephanie says, as John Sr. and Khloe laughed as Sophia walk over to where Khloe was sitting.

Excuse me, can I borrow my sister for a minute grandpa, Sophia asks.

Sure, you can, John Sr. response, as Khloe stood up from the couch and they walk out of the living room together and head for the kitchen to talk...

Okay Khloe we are alone c'mon talk, Sophia say, Khloe smile because Sophia know about her and Matt dating.

Talk about what Sofia, Khloe say.

Khloe you know exactly what I am talking about, here. So c'mon, tell me what did that handsome devilish boyfriend of you gave you for your birthday, Sophia asks, as Khloe smile at the mention of him...

Okay see what I am wear he bought it, Khloe says.

Oh, Khloe it gorgeous, Sophia says, as she looks at the jewelry that Matt gave Khloe for her 24th birthday.

Thanks, Sofia, Khloe says...

He gives you anything else, perhaps rose, Sophia asks...

Not only rose, and I got some else, too Sofa, Khloe says, with a smile.

You mean, Sophia say.

Yep, that exactly what I mean Sofa, Khloe say.

You never did it, Sophia says.

Sofia, sometime you do not want to rush things, and trust me it was worth the wait, Khloe say.

I believe you, Sophia say, as they walk out the kitchen and head back to the living room.

What you two talking about, Stephanie says.

Sisterly stuff mom, Sophia response.

Sisterly stuff huh, Stephanie says.

Yes mom, sisterly stuff, Khloe says.

Yeah and probably Khloe new boyfriend, Vince attempt whisper to Linda but failed.

What new boyfriend Khloe you have a new boyfriend, Stephanie asks as Khloe stare at her grandpa Vince.

Nice going Vince, Linda says.

Mom you know about my daughter new boyfriend and you did not tell me, Stephanie says.

Hold it all I know is that there is someone, I do not know who he is, Linda says.

So Khloe who is the new boyfriend, John asks.

It is someone, Khloe response.

Khloe you need to give more than it is someone, Stephanie says.

No, it private, Khloe says.

We just want to know whom he is that all Khlo, John asks...

Therefore, you can intimidate him, no thanks, Khloe says flippantly.

Now would I do that, Khloe, John said becoming frustrated in more way than one.

Because all fathers do that, Khloe says.

We want to meet him, Stephanie says sternly.

No, I am not ready for you to meet him, Khloe says, as she walk out of the livingroom grab her coat unlocked the lock then open the door, step out of the house, and close the door behind her.

You could not keep your mouth close Vince, Linda say

Sophia do you know who your sister boyfriend is, Stephanie asks.

If I do know, I am not ratted my big sister, Sophia response.

That right, Sophia, do not ratted out your sister, Carol says.

Mom, John says.

What John, Carol says.


	17. Chapter 17 Khloe & Matt

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 17- Khloe and Matt

After Khloe storm out of her parents' house, she head straight for Matt apartment. When she arrives at the building she park her car unbuckle her seatbelt open the door, step out of the car, close the door, and locked the door. She walks into the apartment building, took the elevator up to his floor.

When the elevator reach it destination the elevator doors slide open and she step off the elevator and walk over to his door. She knocks the door and the door open revealing Matt.

Hey baby, Matt says.

Hey, Khloe says, looking completely angry about something, as she walk into the apartment he close the door and they took a seat on the couch.

What is wrong, Matt asks…

Why do you think there is something wrong, Khloe response?

Khloe? I know you a long time. In addition, I have gotta to know you even better since we began dated, Matt asks.

All right! Vicky threw me a belated birthday party at my parents tonight,

Well that was very nice of Vicky to throw you a belated birthday party, Matt say.

It was nice of her, Khloe say.

So what happen then that has you all mad, Matt asks

Everything was going great, Sophia and I talk about you, Khloe say, as Matt smile

I hope it was good, Matt say.

It was handsome, anyway Sophia and I walk back into the living room and my mom asked us what we were doing, and we tell her we were talk about sisterly stuff and of course my grandpa open his mouth and say yeah they were probably talking about new Khloe boyfriend, she said

Wait your grandpa Vince knows about us, Mat asks...

No, he knows that there is someone but he does not know it is you. Then, my parents began questioning me, who is he Khloe, and I said it is someone, and then they said, we want to meet him. I told them I am not ready for that, Khloe response.

Khloe baby would it be so bad if they found out that we were dating, Matt response, take her hand in his and their fingers laced together.

No, I guess not, Khloe say.

You know baby, it almost been a year that you and I began dating, I think it is time for us to tell the rest of ours families, do you not agree, Matt asks.

Honesty no, I love ours private moment, can you imagine what would happen when the rest of ours families found out about us, we will never have a time alone, Khloe response.

However, you know we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore, let the cat out of the bag baby, Matt say.

It is not going to be easy, Matt, Khloe say.

I know that, Matt says.

I don't know if my dad will blow a gasket, Khloe say.

Maybe he won't baby, he signed. Everyone will be shock, outside, Danielle, Declan and Sophia, that is sure, Matt says.

Very true, but I was thinking more along the line of WWE Superstars, you know what they will say, Khloe say.

Baby I do not care what they will think. No one is going to come between us Khloe. I do not care what they say, Matt says.

Matty, I love you, very much Khloe say, as she lean in and kiss him gently on the mouth.

And I love, you, too very much, Khloe baby, Matt say in huskily voice.

Khloe bite down on her lip as she looked at him, there was a gleam in her eyes.

What are you thinking Khloe, Matt ask?

I think I know a way we could revealed that we are together, Khloe say.

You mean go the ring one night and making out, Matt jokingly.

Khloe laughed. Well, that would certainty do it. But then again, everyone will probably think it a storylines. She said

True, Matt say, as her face grow serious.

I was thinking more of line lines of…. She stopped again and shook her head not believing what was she was going too suggested.

Marry me, Matt, She said, with seriousness, she could muster.


	18. Chapter 18 turn down Khloe

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 18- turned down Khloe

The expression on Matt face was one of completely shock. Khloe was asking him to marry her, but he knew it was wrong.

Matty heard you what I asked you, Khloe asks.

Yes I heard you, you asked me to marry you, Matt, response.

Well are you going to give me an answer then, Khloe asking?

The answer is no, Matt response.

No, Khloe says.

Yes the answer is no, Khloe. Because this is not you, I know you, and I know that you want a big wedding with families and friends, Matt says.

Matt I do not care about the big elaborate wedding or reception for your information, Khloe say.

Khloe don't lies, every girl dream of a big elaborate wedding and walking down the aisle the down on the arm of the father. I know, beside I am not going any way, Matt say.

I know that, but why turned me down though, Khloe say.

Because Khlo, you want to get married, for the wrong reason Mat say.

Matty that is not the wrong reason I love you. I want to be with you, Khloe say.

I know that baby, but you want to get married, because of what happen tonight, at your belated birthday party. Now I will admit that I do want to married you someday, but not like this, I want ours families there, Matt says.

Then how do you suggest we come out to ours families then, if you don't want to get married, Khloe asks.

We come out by stop hide and sneak around baby, Matt response, as he place on his hands on her hips.

Fine, but you had better prepare yourself for the all the goofy grins we will receive from ours families, and who know what my father might do to you, Khloe say.

Hey I will fine, Matt say with smile.

Khloe smile lean in and kissed him the lips. When they pulled out of the sweet sensual kiss, they smile at each other.

Everything will be just fine baby, Matt say, as he touches her face gently.

I hope you are right there baby, Khloe say.

It will be, baby, trust me and believe in ours love, Matt says.

I will trust you and believe in our love, Khloe say.

Good it will be worth, baby. I promise you the day we do get married it will be worth, Matt says.

Another promise I hope you come through on theses promises that you are baby, Khloe asks, as she snake her arms his neck, and presses they bodies together.

Oh, I will come through on these promises that I am making to you, here and now, Matt say.

As they began to around in small circle the song here and now by Luther Vandross, began to play.

When I look in your eyes there, I see

Just what you mean to me, here in my heart

I believe your love is all I'll ever need

Holdin' you close through the night, I need you, yeah,

One look in your eyes and there I see what happiness rally means

The love that we share makes lie so sweet, together we'll always be, this pledge of love feel so right,

And, ooh, I need you

Khloe and Matt were in their own little world, dance in a small circle.

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully, (faithfully)

You're all I need

Khloe lead in closer and gently kiss Matt on the mouth again.

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee (you and me),

Hey, your love is all (I need) I need

Say, yeah, yeah

When I look in your eyes,

There I'll see all that a love should really be

And I need you more and more each day

Nothin' can take your love away

More than I dare to dream

I need you,

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully (faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee ( you and me), yeah your love is all I need

(Starting here) ooh, and I'm starting now

I believe (I believe in love), I believe

(Starting here) I'm starting right here

(Starting now) right now because I believe in your love

So I'm glad to take the vow

Here and now, oh

I promise to love faithfully (faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now, yeah

I vow to be one with thee (you and me), yeah,

Your love is all I need I, hey, yeah, yeah, hey uh, hey

I-I, love is all I need Ooh, ooh, yeah

Yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah

Love is all I need, Ooh, ooh, yeah, Yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah

Love is all I need

Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and yeah

Oh Hey, yeah, Hey, yeah


	19. Chapter 19 Khloe and Sophia

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 19- Khloe and Sophia

Sophia decides to go see Khloe at her house and talk her about the other night when she walks out of their parents' house. Sophia arrives at Khloe home, park her car, got out of her car, close the door walk toward the house to the front door, where she push the doorbell, and a few minutes later she heard the door being unlocked and the door open revealing Khloe.

Hey, there Sofia, Khloe says with a smile.

Hey Khlo, Sophia says.

Come on in, Khloe says as she open the door wide for Sophia to enter the house. She close the door behind Sophia locked the door again.

What is up, she asks, as they walk into the living room sat down on the couch?

I thought I came by see how you are doing after the other night when you storm out of mom and dad house, Sophia, asks.

I am okay Sofia, Khloe response.

Where did you go after storm out of the mom and dad house, Sophia asks.

I went to Matt apartment, why, Khloe response.

No reason, Sophia says.

Sofia did something after I left mom and dad house the other night, Khloe asks.

Well-

Well what Sofia, Khloe asks?

Let's just say, that mom ask me if I know who your boyfriend is, Sophia response.

Did you tell them that I was dating Matt Levesque Khloe asks?

No Khloe I did not tell them that you were dating Matt, so relax, Sophia response.

Sorry, Sofia, that I got defense, Khloe says.

It's okay, Khlo. umm did you tell Matt what happen, Sophia asks.

Yes, we talk about it, Khloe say.

What happen there, Sophia asks?

Nothing, we are not going to hide anymore, Khloe response.

That great Khloe, Sophia says.

Yeah it is, umm I kind of ask him to marry me, Khloe says.

What? You ask Matt to marry you, are you crazy, Sophia response.

No, I am not crazy Sofia, I am in love with Matt Levesque and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Khloe says.

Khloe I am not deny that you are not in love with Matt, okay. You ask him to marry you, because of what happen the other night, and what was he answer, Sophia asks.

He turn me down Sofia, he say I only want to get marry because of what happen at the party, Khloe response.

Well, I am glad that he turns you down, Sophia say

Sofia,

Khloe I do not mean it that way, however, I know that you want a wedding with families there Sophia says.

Sofia I do not care about the big elaborate wedding okay maybe closes friends and families to be there when I do get marry. I just do not want half of the WWE employees there, Khloe say.

Okay then that what you tell mom and dad, the day you announce that you are getting engage, that you do not want half of the WWE employees at your wedding, Khloe, Sophia says.

You know are sound like my boyfriend Matt, Khloe say.

Did he say anything else to you, Sophia asks.

Yea, he admit that he does want to marry me someday, Khloe response.

There you go Khlo, he does want to marry you, Sophia says with a smile.

I am very worried though Sofia, Khloe say.

Why are you worried for Khloe, he admit that he does want to marry you someday. What the problem Sophia asks?

Dad and mom, are their problem Sofia, Khloe response.

Mom and dad are the problem Khloe, Sophia response, as Khloe stood up from the couch.

Yes, they are the problem Sofia, daddy being John Cena and mom being a McMahon please tell me you see the problem with that, Khloe says.

Sorry I do not see the problem Khlo, Sophia says.

Sofia comes on here, you must the problem here, daddy intimidation him, if that does not work daddy turn on the charm and mom will you know, Khloe say.

Khloe think you are exaggerate here just a bit, mom and dad are not like that, one bit, Sophia, response.

Matt is WWE Superstar Sofia, mom and dad will think that he is with me to advance he career, Khloe say.

Khloe that is ridiculous, Matt is a second-generation superstar, Sophia says.

I know you wouldn't understand because your boyfriend is not a WWE Superstars, Khloe says

Hey that not fair, Khloe. I think you are over exaggerate that mom and dad will do something to Matt, Sophia says

I am not over exaggerate Sofia, our mother is McMahon, have you forgotten that, Khloe says.

No, I have forgotten that, but I don't think anything will happen to Matt because he is dating you, Khloe.

I hope not, I don't want him to get hurt because of me, Khloe says.

You know Khlo, Grandma Linda once told me the only two people that matter in a relationship are you and the man you are seeing. Khloe you and Matt are the only two that matter in your relationship, no one, Sophia says.

I hope your right Sofia, I love Matt so much, Khloe says.

I know that you love him, true love conquer all obstacle that standing in your way. However, it will interest to see the reactions of our family and Matt's family that for sure, Sophia says chuckles.

Yes, it will be interest to see their reactions when Matt and I announce that we are dating, Khloe says with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20 Khloe get attack

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 20th Khloe get attack

_**April 8, 2013,**_ WWE was still in east Rutherford, New Jersey. Monday night RAW was at the IZOD Center. John Cena was successful in winning back the WWE Championship from the rock. Triple H was victories over Brock Learn get revenge on him for what he did to Xavier.

Raw starts with the New WWE Champion John Cena, who issues an open challenge to any superstar for the WWE Championship, and, of course, Mark Henry took him up on the offer for later in the night. Couples of matches went by, when Antonio Cesaro demand a rematch with Xavier, and, of course, Xavier never turn match especially against Champion.

Cesaro was in ring when Xavier music hits and the WWE Universe were on tier feet for him, as he walks out to entrance way. He walks down the ramp then the aisle toward the ring where Cesaro is waiting on him to get in the ring. Xavier climbs on to the apron of the ring and slowly steps through ropes into the ring with Cesaro who was pacing back and forth.

Once Xavier was the ring the bell sound and the match was under way, and Cesaro attack him immediately. Backstage Khloe was watching and trying hard not to show so more emotion. Cesaro use his power against Xavier, he was in control more of the match. Cesaro did not go for any pining attempt he was intent on punishing Xavier for beating him the previous week.

Cesaro arrogant cost him the match, when Xavier counter the gutwrench slam right into the Pedigree. Xavier connects with a thunderous pedigree to Cesaro, he roll him over and cover hooking the leg, and got the three counts for the second straight week.

Xavier did it again, he beat Cesaro for the second straight week, Michael Cole says.

Yep, and once again Cesaro is not happy yet again, Lawler says.

Khloe breathe a sigh of relief that the match was over and Xavier was victorious over US Champion Antonio Cesaro… Xavier comes back stage and he head straight to his locker room where Khloe was waiting on him. He walks into the locker room and Khloe smile, and she rushes into his arms.

That was hard to watch, Khloe says.

I know baby, but I am okay and I have another victory over him, and I am pretty that guarantees me a title shot at him, Matt say, as they pulled back but not out of the embrace.

Yeah, I know, and I hope that you win the US Championship, Khloe says.

Me to baby, Matt say, as he lean in and kiss her gently on the lips.

Later on, in show, John Cena defends the WWE Championship against Mark Henry. Khloe was watching the match at the gorilla position. John Cena literally, dance around Henry, and the big man is not having none of as he flatter Cena with a clothesline. He followed it up with a head butt, and then he whips Cena hard into the corner but misses a splash in the corner.

Cena hits the ropes and attempt shoulder block that doesn't works at first, but the second one knock Henry down, and he roll to outside attempt break the momentum of Cena who followed him to outside and Henry catches him and bounces his head off the announce table.

Henry tries to put Cena through the announce table, but Cena slip over the top. He attempt an Attitude Adjustment but he fail, Henry miss clothesline and Cena shove him into the step, as the ref continues to counting…

Cena roll back in the ring and Henry does not make it back into the ring. Moreover, of course, Henry does not like the results; he took out his frustrating on the Champion, with the world strongest slam. And then he hoists up the WWE Championship.

Then Ryback hits the ring, and clothesline Henry who roll out of the ring. Ryback stood over Cena, extend his hand, help him up. They exchange a few words, and then Cena celebrate.

When Cena turn around Ryback clothesline him, shocking everyone, and then he connects with the shell shock on him and he too hoists the WWE title over his head, and then he exit the ring. Khloe comes out walking right past him on her way on the ring. Ryback look at her shaking his head and he walk back toward the ring.

Oh, no, Michael Cole says, as Khloe was kneeling beside her dad checking on him.

Dad, Khloe say, as Ryback slide into the ring standing over Khloe, who look up and saw him. Ryback grabs her by the hair, and the fans began booing him.

No! Ryback do not do it, Lawler says, as he proceeds to lift her up in marches around the ring and connect with another shell shock this time to Khloe Cena.

Mom is that supposed to happen, Anthony asks, looking on horrific, as his big sister was just shell shock.

No, it is not supposed to happen, Stephanie says

As the fans booing him merciless, and suddenly out of nowhere Xavier comes ran out and slide into the ring and Ryback high tail it out of the ring. Stephanie and Anthony saw Matt Levesque coming to the aid of Khloe Cena.

Hey, it Matt Levesque, Anthony says, Xavier was fuming, and angry.

Khloe, Xavier says, as he was checking on Khloe and turning red. Ryback was smile.

Is Matt Levesque Khloe boyfriend, Stephanie says, softly?

Ryback is smiling, he is proud of what he just did, to woman, Michael says,

That smile will get wipe off his face when harsh consequence come down on him, Lawler says, as the camera focus back on Xavier; he was burning a hole through Ryback. As the fans began to chants his name.

Xavier! Xavier! Xavier! They chant repeatedly as he stared at Ryback.

He stood up and the fans were cheering.


	21. Chapter 21 a new champion crown

_Khloe Cena story _

Chapter 21st new champion crown

_**April 15, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at BI LO center in Greenville, South Carolina. Raw began with couples of segments going by. Paul Heyman issuing a challenge to Triple H for Extreme Rules. Then they recap Ryback shell shock Cena and then woman and emerge of Xavier.

Then Ryback pop up on the Titantron began by bringing up WM 29 and how Cena is at top of his career, finding redemption and winning the WWE Championship from the rock. And, of course, I find myself at the lowest point of my career. With that being said, only one has one way to go, Cena down and me up.

Ryback says, you Cena must be wondering why I did what I did to you. I had no choice after everything I have been though. I found myself staring up from the bottom the ladder again and that was not going to happen again. Where you were Cena when I was being attacking by the shield robbed me of the WWE title. I backed you up, every time the shield attacks you. You got lucky at the Royal Rumble and then you went on to WrestleMania and won WWE title. I am your biggest threat to your title reign. I am sure by now you saw I what I did after I shell shock you, and it felt just as good when I shell shock the young woman laid her next to you.

Xavier was fuming backstage listening to Ryback explain himself. Xavier did not like his explanation for shell shock Khloe and that piss off him to no end that was his girlfriend that Ryback shell shock for no reason… She did not do anything to him last week. He is going to pay dearly for what he did to her.

But first he need to concentrate on his US title match he has tonight, first I win the US championship then I deal with that scumbag name Ryback. It was time for the US Championship match. Khloe was watching from home because she suffers bruise ribs, and her mom and dad would not let her travel at all. Xavier music hits and he walk to the entranceway.

The following contest is schedule for one fall and it is for the United State Championship. Introducing first the challenger from Greenwich, Connecticut weight 242 lbs. Xavier! Justin announce, as he walk down the ramp and head for the ring.

Last week we saw Xavier coming to the aid of woman who was shell shock by Ryback. You have to wonder how he feeling about Ryback after listening to him, Cole says.

Well by the look of it Cole, he look focus for US Championship match, which he should be now, JBL response.

He does look focus but somewhere in the back of his mind is what happens the last week. To be honest with the both of you there is more to Xavier coming to aid of the woman who was shell shock, if you ask Lawler says.

Cesaro comes out next and he makes his way to ring for his title match.

The bell sound and match was underway, and Xavier attack Cesaro as if he was Ryback. Xavier dominates most of the match, by using his wrestling ability to out wrestling Cesaro. Cesaro comeback, but when he attempt is finishing move Xavier counter right into the pedigree and connect cover him and get the victory and the US championship. The WWE Universe erupts when they heard the bell.

Here is your winner and new United State Champion Xavier! Justin announced, as the referee hand the United State title to Xavier.

Xavier is the new United State Champion, Lawler says.

The son of the legendary the Game Triple H is the new United State Champion, Cole says.

As Xavier celebration in the ring, climbing on to the second ropes and hold the US championship in the air and the fans were cheering. Khloe was smiling at home watching her boyfriend the new US Champion. As Triple H comes out to the ring to congratulation his son on winning the US championship.

And here come the his dad Triple H, JBL say, as Triple h climb in the ring as Xavier hoping off the ropes and smile at him and they embrace. Xavier and Triple H left the ring and heads backstage to continue the celebration of him become the new United State Champion. RAW went to commercial breaks. When RAW return from the commercial breaks, more segment, go by.

Later on in the evening, they show backstage Matt Striker, with John Cena. I am not hard person to find. And I will be in the ring later waiting for Ryback to come out and find him…. later on, the WWE New Champion John Cena storm to the ring, and he wasn't not in a good mood he was in a foul mood because of what happen the last week to him, but also to his daughter Khloe.

Cena doesn't look to happy does him, JBL ask.

Apparently not, and it has to do with what Ryback did to him last week. Here a big question who was the young woman who was laid out next to Cena, Cole says

That is the 64 thousand dollars question tonight, Lawler say.

I am here and I know that whining Ryback is in the back there. So why don't you come here, now, Cena says.

Oh, boy Cena is not in the mood tonight, Cole says.

As Ryback oblige and marches to the ring. Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton were on by stand backstage. Xavier was watching from his locker room. Ryback paces back and forth in front of Cena.

I am not scared of you, Ryback. You made a statement last week and showed what kind of man you are. Yes, I made open challenge to anyone for the WWE Title. And, you did nothing. You waited until after my match with Mark Henry and you attack me. And, this week you show a highlight reel of excuse. You knocked me after I had match, and you thinks that you are a big threat to my title reign, you're not. I have face tough man then you, and I have face family for the title and close friends too.

You lack two critical things Ryback. And there are the space between you ears and piece between your legs. ooh, that one sting Ryback. A week ago, you took me down and held the WWE title in the air. But after all that, you did something that is definitely going to cost you. When you put your filth hands on my daughter.

His daughter, JBL says.

Oh my. The young woman is John Cena daughter, Cole says

The woman you shell shock last week was my first-born Khloe Cena, he says, and he attack Ryback.

Oh my, Cena is attacking Ryback, Cole says. Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase come out to aid Cena in the beat down of Ryback.

Hey it DiBiase and Orton, Lawler say.

This is uncalled for by Cena, JBL says.

Uncalled for, Ryback put his hands on John Cena daughter. Cena has every right to go after Ryback for shell shock his daughter Khloe, Cole says

Cena, DiBiase and Orton pummeled Ryback... They literally beat down him. Ryback couldn't with standing the three on one assault of Cena, Orton and DiBiase. Randy Orton connects with devastate RKO to Ryback.

RKO! RKO by the Apex Predator on Ryback, Cole say.

Oh, they are not done with him Cole, Lawler says.

As they lift Ryback up, and Ted DiBiase, lock in the street dream and connects too on Ryback.

Dream Street by Ted DiBiase on Ryback, Cole says.

Randy gets me a table, John says,

I think I hear John tell his brother-in-law Randy get him a table, Lawler say, as Randy rolled out of the ring and look under the ring for table. He pulls out a table and the fans were cheering for the table.

Oh yeah it table time, Lawler say, as Randy slide the table into the ring and he slide back into the ring.

Ted and Randy set up the table, as Cena hoist Ryback on to his shoulders and drove him through the table with AA. Cena then grab the WWE title and knee down beside him.

Don't you ever again put your filth hands on my daughter, Cena say in dangerous voice… send a clear warn to Ryback and everyone do not touch her.

Oh my gosh, Cena just send a clear message to Ryback and everyone in the back keep your hands off his daughter Khloe Cena or you will suffer the result Cole says.

After seeing her father and two uncles decimated Ryback, does Khloe need to worry about her boyfriend Matt safe?


End file.
